Kret, Ɉɘɿʞ n Kr.Y
Kret, ʇǝɹʞ 'n Kr.Y is a creation by Anastasia Stephan. It was originally written on October the 14th, 2009, but artwork for this series was not published until July the 13th, 2010. Story Ed, Edd and Eddy in far space. All the kids are alien creatures, with exception of Rolf. The story plays on a planet that looks like a giant peach, called "Kreek", where the kids usually get together to play and to go to school. Characters Kret The alien Ed. He resembles the alien costume Ed used to wear in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still". Kret is kind, just like Ed, though sometimes has the need to go on a random rampage where he destroys everything in sight. He comes from the "blue planet". ʇǝɹʞ The alien Edd. ʇǝɹʞ is a Chzo, better known as a "pain element". His appearance is based on Theo DaCabe (from the game "6 Days a Sacrifice") after he recieved certain suffering, died and became the New Prince; he is entirely wrapped in bandages and floats in the air. s'ʇǝɹʞ also telepathic, but besides that doesn't really have any other special or remarkable powers. s'ʇǝɹʞ name is still pronounced "Kret". He is intelligent just like Edd, though hardly shows any emotion in his body movements and "voice". This almost makes it seem he's never happy, surprised or scared of anything, yet calmly announces it when he is. He comes from the "green planet". Kr.Y The alien Eddy. His design is slightly based on the Viera warrior, "Fran" from Final Fantasy 12. Kr.Y is called a "Beautiful Warrior", since his actual species' name is too long and too difficult for anyone else to pronounce, just like their given names and their language. But Kr.Y's name is noticably short, and in general considered a terrible insult for a Beautiful Warrior to get such a name. Even though he is supposed to be a Beautiful Warrior, he's an outcast compared to the others since they are prettier and stronger than Kr.Y. He comes from the "pink planet". uǝʌʌǝu The alien Kevin. He is also a Chzo, like ʇǝɹʞ. But unlike him, he doesn't have his entire face covered and is very active. His name is pronounced "Nevven". Just like his congener, he comes from the "green planet". Zann The alien Nazz. She is a "mermaid of dark air", and is a fish-like creature. Zann doesn't live on a planet, since her species usually float around in open space. Rolf Rolf didn't recieve any change. He's a human astronaut who lives in space with his family. Rolf has a residence on Mars. Saturn The "alien" Jimmy. He's a living planet who Satah always visits and hangs out with. In reality he is a creature who controls the planet from inside, rather than the planet itself. Though it's not sure if the planet belongs to his body, if he's trapped, or prefers not to show his true self. Satah The alien Sarah. She is a monstrous creature just like her brother, Kret. She also comes from the "blue planet". Jombo and Plu The alien Jonny and Plank. He is a vegetable-like alien, with a head that looks very much like a watermelon and a body made of vines. Plu is a moon rock. It is unknown where Jombo lives. Leer Karrkarr The alien Lee. A creature called Stardust, resembling felines: tall and muscular. A feared alien, because of their unpredictable behaviour and murderous nature. She's incredibly fond of Kr.Y. For some reason, she's been a huge fan of Beautiful Warriors ever since she was little. Leer has curly, orange fur and no eyes. She comes from a planet called "Parrenflus". Marar Karrkarr The alien Marie. A creature called Stardust, resembling felines: tall and muscular. A feared alien, because of their unpredictable behaviour and murderous nature. She's fond of ʇǝɹʞ, because his hidden appearance makes her curious. Marar has messy, blue fur and one eye. She comes from a planet called "Parrenflus". Mar Karrkarr The alien May. A creature called Stardust, resembling felines: tall and muscular. A feared alien, because of their unpredictable behaviour and murderous nature. She's fond of the monsterous Kret, who is only slightly shorter than she is. Mar has yellow fur and two eyes. She comes from a planet called "Parrenflus". Trivia *"Kret, ʇǝɹʞ 'n Kr.Y" still belongs to the culture change series, together with 'Ad, 'Ahd 'n 'Adli, Ei, Eii 'n Eiji and Eboo, Eboe 'n Ebay, and is the fourth concept. *'ʇǝɹʞ' and s'uǝʌʌǝu name are not supposed to be written upside down, but with the letters reversed. *ʇǝɹʞ is supposed to be a hideous monster. It has been predicted that Doomsday will come when his bandages come loose. *The planets the Krets each live on have the colour of their room in the original series. *The name "Parrenflus" comes from the Kankers' trailer park, which is named "Park 'n Flush". *Jombo's head resembles the melon Jonny wears on his head when dressed up as Captain Melonhead. See Also *An Ed For Everyone *An, Ann n Anny *'Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli *Ei, Eii n Eiji *Eboo, Eboe n Ebay *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters